tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy And Reality as "Geoff" (Camp Drama)
12:44 Coolboy87 05440b74@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.68.11.116 has joined #instigate 12:45 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Coolboy. Thanks for re-auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 12:45 Hello; Again 12:45 I'm Coolboy87 and I'm RE-auditioning for Geoff, yeah brah. 12:45 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three character questions. 12:45 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 12:45 Yes, I would like a relationship with Gwen. 12:46 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 12:46 I will develop the chararcter to make it more sneaky and it'll be like TDI's Geoff. 12:46 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 12:47 Protagonist 12:47 <@TDIFan13> Great. As this is a re-audition, an audition tape and opening confessional is not necessary. If you have one typed up anyway please link it to us. If not, we will start the scene. 12:47 Okay. 12:47 Start the scene 12:47 <@TDIFan13> kk 12:48 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:48 Duncan13 has changed nick to DJ13 12:48 I am not changing my nickname this time it was a fail last time 12:48 <+DJ13> um okay haha 12:48 Oaky man, you just need to chill out. 12:49 *Okay* 12:49 And let the stress roll off you.. 12:49 <+DJ13> Yo, man, I can't. 12:49 <+DJ13> I just don't like competitions, you know? :-/ 12:49 Why dude. 12:49 <+DJ13> Too much stress and anger. 12:49 <+DJ13> I wish I could just go home. :( 12:49 Yeah, dude I wish I could sometimes 12:49 <+DJ13> How do you keep it together? 12:50 By ahving fun. 12:50 *having* 12:50 * DJ13 sighs. 12:50 <+DJ13> So... you think if I just learn to let loose, this competition will be easier? 12:50 <+DJ13> But what if I get voted off? 12:51 <+DJ13> Aw, man, this doesn't make sense. 12:51 Deej, I can tell you it won't. 12:51 No, I mean it will. 12:51 <+DJ13> Heather and Noah made it to the finals last season, and they were bigtime strategists. 12:51 I know, bbut they got what was coming up them and it was funny to watch right, man? 12:51 * DJ13 laughs. 12:51 <+DJ13> Yeah, I guess so. 12:52 I guess so dude! Have some juice, hang out, come on, let's go. 12:52 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:52 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 12:52 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for re-auditioning! 12:52 <@TDIFan13> c: 12:52 Okay 12:52 Bye, 12:52 Coolboy87 05440b74@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.68.11.116 has left #instigate [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions